


lock your closet doors

by gladdecease



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 Times, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Community: trope_bingo, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Outing, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways it doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lock your closet doors

**Author's Note:**

> The magical realism drabble is inspired by Bruce Coville's 'Am I Blue?' and a related [queer_fest](http://queer-fest.livejournal.com) prompt I never managed to fill.

Dave's burning up inside, hate and loathing and anger and - and other stuff he doesn't really get, and Kurt - 

Kurt's angry too, shouting in his face, finally found the balls to stand up to him at the _worst fucking time_ , because Dave's already not dealing with shit, and having Kurt in his face on top of that?

...mostly, it's just that Kurt is there.

But so is someone else.

Dave never knows who; by the time he knows people know, _everyone_ knows, and it's impossible to find out who the source is.

It doesn't really matter. By then, he's got bigger problems.

* * *

All the queers at school turned blue during third period today. From what the news he gets on his phone says, it's not just at school. It's fucking _everywhere_. Blue fags, blue dykes, blue grandmas and blue little kids.

Blue Dave.

He doesn't know if he got to the bathroom fast enough to keep people from seeing. But even if he did, if he stays in here all day - fuck, how long is this gonna last? Dave's mom _cannot_ see him like this - people are gonna talk.

...shit, let 'em talk. He's not going out there.

* * *

In the middle of a gym gussied up for the night as a dance floor, gussied up himself with a stupid plastic crown and scepter, Dave Karofsky comes out.

The crowd doesn't hear at first, because glee clubbers are still singing along to "Dancing Queen" - fucking hell, _Dancing Queen_ , is he really doing this? But Kurt's grin is curling up at the edges in a way Dave likes, so he repeats himself.

All at once, the gap between the two of them and the rest of the crowd gets huge.

Kurt steps back, goes to his boyfriend, smile curling up vindictively.

Oh, god.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I want to be a good son, I want to be someone you can be proud of, but I'm not._

_I heard you and Dad fighting the other day. I heard what you said about me. The things you blamed him for making me._

_Well, you're right about me. But it's not Dad's fault. Or yours. Just mine._

_I don't want you fighting with Dad about me. I don't want you having trouble because of me._

_Now you won't have anything to fight about._

_I love you,_  
 _I'm sorry,_  
 _Dave_

* * *

New state, new school, new Dave. Dave stands, breathes in deep, holds it for too long. That's how it's supposed to be, right? Nobody knows him here, the good stuff or the bad shit. He doesn't have to be the same person he was, not if he doesn't like that guy.

No fucking kidding he doesn't like that guy. So, new Dave.

What does new Dave do?

New Dave's already signed up for classes old Dave would've called too geeky and ignored. New Dave didn't try out for football. And now...

"Hi. My name's Dave, and I'm gay."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "coming out (of the closet)" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/38550.html).


End file.
